Changes
by moonlight36
Summary: AU.The reputable, carefree and comfortable lives of the Bradys are turned upside down with the arrival of Brendan and Cheryl's simple-minded, dimwitted, half-siblings:Steven and Kevin.
1. Time for a Change

It was a normal day in the Brady house hold, Ma had gone back to sleep after giving the kids breakfast and Da was heading out. Brendan was in his moody self, eating his eggs and sausage in a bizarre manner. Cheryl decided to wait until he finishes up. Brendan ate up soon enough and headed out, probably with his mates, Pete and Walker. The trio of preteens who were never up to any good. Cheryl figured it was gonna be a long boring weekend, so she called up Lynsey for a chat after breakfast. After lolling around in the house, Cheryl watched some TV and then fell asleep on the couch.

A series of phone calls went either unheard or ignored. Messages were left and no one bothered to check. Brendan came back around lunch time with Pete and Walker. Cheryl had invited Lynsey over and Ma was tired after having prepared lunch for five kids. She felt a little sick. The kids chatted loudly while they ate. The phone rang once more. This time Cheryl got up to receive it, feeling guilty of ignoring the few she missed before.

"Ma its some lady, wants te speak te ye,"

"Hello. Who is it?"

"Ma'am we are calling from social services. Are you Mrs. Sheamus Brady?"

"Yes. What is the problem?"

"We have your two boys in our custody. We would like you to…"

"Sorry miss you must have got the wrong number. I got only two kids, a girl and a boy and they are sitting right in front of me,"

"We are sorry for the mistake. Have a good day,"

"Yea sure,"

"Who was it Ma?"

"Just some confused lady,"

The rest of the afternoon passed as usual. The kids went out to play. Grace decided to eat something and then call up a friend. Sheamus showed up later in the afternoon. She laid out the table for him.

"Hows yer weekend goin?"

"Fine"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing just got a strange call that's all. People can make such mis…"

"What call?"

"From social services,"

"_Where?_"

"Social services... they said they had two of my boys der wid dem,"

"Ah…"

"Strange right? I just told dem I had only two kids and…"

"Right that's grand. I'll be off then."

"You haven't finished your food,"

Sheamus stormed off, leaving Grace irritated and confused. The kids showed up and Grace sent them straight for a shower. The door bell rang, And Grace decided she wont open the door, thinking it was Sheamus. There was knock this time and a voice of a woman.

"Good evening ma'am. I am from child services. We spoke on the phone,"

"Yes and you said there was a mistake,"

"We thought so, after our conversation. But we rechecked and confirmed that Steven and Kevin are definitely related to Sheamus Brady,"

"You said related? They can be his nephews or…"

"No ma'am. Mr. Brady has no siblings. Any other relation may be too far off to be matched. We have to hand over custody of the two boys to him. Or he can choose to put them up for adoption."

"He's not home right now. Are they with you now?"

"No, I will be bringing them tomorrow. Just wanted to inform you in person,"

"Thank you. I will speak to my husband about it. You need him to be here right?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean he has to take them, sign papers or…"

"Yes,"

"Okay then,.."

"I will see you tomorrow,"

"Hmmm,"

Grace took a moment to let it sink in. After a lot of thinking, she went up to her kids.

"Brendan, Chez. Get ready. We're going out,"

"We're going out! Yey! Can I call Lynsey?"

"No sweetheart, we're going over to Nanna Flo's. Be a dear and pack a bag."

Brendan stepped out of the shower, drying his hair.

"We're going to nanna Flo's!" Cheryl squealed.

"What? No!"

"Yes, so better get dressed real soon. And pack a bag."

"Whats wrong with Ma?"

"She must be bored at home all weekend, like me."

"What are you talking about. You've got Lynsey coming here all the time,"

"Yea but we don't go out and have fun like you boys,"

"Whoever stopped you?" Brendan teased, throwing the towel in her direction.

"MAAAAA!"

"You kids pack your bags up fast. The cab'll be here soon."

Brendan showed his tongue to Cheryl before heading to his cupboard. Cheryl threw the towel back at him, he ducked. She mumbled, frustrated, then got to packing.

Grace showed up to their room, grabbed a couple more clothes from their cupboard.

"How long are we goin for Ma?"

"I don't know, alright. I need you kids to stay by me for a bit. Your Da and I are having some problems."

"Are you getting a divorce?"

"No. I don't know. Your Da's has done something without thinking about any of us. I…"

Brendan and Cheryl saw tears form in their mothers eyes. Brendan wondered if she had found out about their dad's big secret. He wondered how, but said nothing. He always wanted to get away from that man. This was good.

Next day began as a lazy Saturday. Nanna and Grace had been talking all night so they too were up late. Dad had called last night and Ma had only said that she had taken the kids away for the week because Nanna wasn't feeling too good. While a boring Saturday was spent in Nanna Flo's house, a more happening event was taking place back home. Grace had gone to talk to Sheamus.

Before the arrival of the two boys, Sheamus and Grace got in a heated argument.

"What do you mean you didn't know?"

"That woman must be lying!"

"Yes because all she wants to do is throw some strangers kids in my house!"

"Yess!"

"She's a social worker!"

"She's a stranger!"

"This is not the first time Sheamus! This is not!"

"Don't go there!"

"I won't. And you don't come anywhere near my children!"

"They're my kids too!"

"And so are those two boys. What are you gonna do when they show up?"

"We don't even know that they're mine!"

The door bell rang and the house fell into silence. Grace took a deep breath, and opened the door. She was greeted by the two most adorable boys: blue eyes, golden brown hair and they were twins, identical twins. Grace felt something warm in her chest. She had already begun to doubt whether these kids were really Sheamus'. She let them in. They were followed by the lady who had come in last night and a couple of men.

While Sheamus sat down with the authorities, Grace took a seat near the boys. They looked scared and it made her feel bad.

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Kevin," said Kevin and then poked Steven saying, "Ste"

"How old are you?"

Kevin showed four fingers. Steven took his hand and made them five fingers.

"So you are five?"

"No we are two."

Grace laughed, "I mean you are five years old?"

Kevin nodded.

Grace realized the immense difference in the two: Kevin spoke, Steven hadn't said a word. Kevin seemed fine, Steven looked a bit more scared. Kevin had a little backpack, he was removing toys from it and playing. Steven seemed frozen in place.

"Where's your Ma?" Grace couldn't believe she asked that. She guessed she had died, but wasn't sure. And she was dead curious to know what their mother looked like, because they were nothing like Sheamus. Kevin didn't answer, he simply looked up at her then carried on playing with his T-rex.

The people from child services left. Grace walked over to Sheamus. She looked over the papers and saw a picture of a blonde woman.

"She dead?"

"No,"

"Then why…"

"They said she can't keep them. She can't keep them safe, fed or anything,"

"What are you gonna do,"

"I don't know. I took a few numbers of some adoption agencies…"

"Escape! That's all you know! Well I'm leaving. They're your kids, do with them as you please. I'll be keeping mine away,"

"Jesus woman! Get back 'ere!"

Grace stormed out, not looking at the two little uns before leaving, afraid her heart would be persuaded not to leave.

"Did dad and ya solve yer problems?"

"No babe. Looks like your dads gonna take some time with this one. You kids don't mind your nanna's place do ye?"

"No. Its fine,"

"Good; because you kids should really learn to adapt to change. There are gonna be some big changes in our lives."


	2. The Meeting

Sheamus looked at the picture for long. He seemed lost in thought of the memory of it, so much that he didn't spot the pair of eyes looking at him. Kevin stood there with a question on his face.

"Where are the other kids?" he simply asked.

"What kids?" Sheamus said in a gruff. Then he remembered that the two boys had been living in foster care all these years, so he guessed they were used to more children around. They wouldn't have a problem with Cheryl and Brendan. But he didn't care about that. They had to go.

"There aint gonna be other kids in this house. Not today anyways. Where's the other one?"

Kevin pointed towards the sofa. Sheamus walked towards it to find Steven sleeping. He looked at the two. How was he responsible for them? They looked nothing like him. He looked back at Kevin and said, "I'm going out for some food. You stay put."

Kevin nodded before asking, "Who are ya?"

"I'm not yer dad." And with that Sheamus left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Back at Nanna Flo's Grace took her time to explain to her kids why they weren't going to see their dad. She started with "he's a selfish man," to "he lied to us," to "he's not gonna get to see yez if he doesn't face his problems," to "how do you feel about little twin brothers?"

"We're gonna have baby brothers?" Cheryl squealed in excitement.

"Not _baby_ brothers. Ummm.." Grace didn't know how to put it.

"Then?" Cheryl gave a confused look.

"Then nothing. You kids just forget about everything I said. We'll be living at Nanna Flo's for a bit. We won't be seeing your father. And we may have some new members in our family. Now finish your supper and get ready for bed. You've got school tomorrow." With that Grace left her perplexed children on the dining table with their nan.

"You're right Bren, something is definitely wrong with Ma," Cheryl said.

"Now there's nothing wrong with your Ma kids. Anyone would go crazy living with your Da," Nanna picked up her plate and went in the kitchen.

"Whats wrong Bren? You haven't said a word," Cheryl asked in concern.

Brendan just seemed to stare into space. He now had no idea why their parents were fighting. As far as he thought, she had found out about him doing _that_ to those boys. But now this was about something completely different. What was that about twin brothers? Were they gonna have more kids in the house. If they weren't 'baby brothers' then were they gonna adopt some kids? What was wrong with their mother? Having Cheryl and himself kept her busy enough, why did she need more?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sheamus returned home with some sandwiches only to find the two munchkins sleeping on the couch. He left them there; he didn't really have an appetite so he went straight to bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night Steven nudged Kevin up, he needed to go to the loo. They both stood up and moved around the house. They tried a few doors: kitchen closet, a door they couldn't open and a bedroom. It was dark and the lights were too high to reach. Steven held on to Kevin's arm as the walked towards another door in the bedroom. Little did they know that it was actually a closet, Brendan's closet. When they managed to open the door, a skeleton mask fell. The twins screamed and ran out. They tried opening the main door to run out but it was locked. Steven peed himself and began crying. Sheamus ran down stairs from his room to find Kevin desperately trying to open the door and Steven wailing away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Grace entered the kids room and sat herself on the bed Brendan was sleeping in. She gently stroked his hair. Her thoughts ran back to the little blonde angels back home. _I took a few numbers of some adoption agencies…_ she remembered her husbands words. She couldn't believe him. He was gonna give up his responsibility so easily.

Just as she got into her bed, her phone rang. It was Sheamus. She thought of ignoring it but then realized the time. It was nearly two so he wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. She received the call to Sheamus shouting over the phone to be heard, there was someone screaming in the background. Without a single thought process, she got up, grabbed her jacket and headed out to her car.

Upon reaching the house, Grace found one of the boys crying and the other trying to console him. Any advance made by Sheamus towards them was met with a scream and increased crying. Grace moved towards them, they didn't seem to mind her.

"Hey, hey. There now, its okay. Hey Ste, Ste love, don't cry. What happened? Tell me," Grace tried to calm Steven.

"He uh he.. there was a monstar in der," Kevin pointed towards Brendan's room, "and he uh he wanend to go pee pee and…and he done it here,"

Stevens cries muffled and his hiccups started. Grace took his hands and went through the door they couldn't open: the bathroom. She emerged seconds later from there to get some clothes from Brendan's room. A few moments later she had Steven all cleaned up and quiet, holding her hand like a lifeline.

"There, I've solved yer little problem. What would you have me do now?"

"You could stay,"

"I don't wanna leave the kids there alone,"

"They're old enough. Stay, please."

"Fine, as long as you promise to do differently about these two,"

"We'll talk in the morning,"

"No! We'll talk now!"

"You can leave then. I don't want anything to do with these kids and that's it. They are not wanted!"

Sheamus received a slap for that last comment. Grace took Kevin's hand and grabbed his little backpack and headed for her car. Sheamus certainly didn't deserve any children. Not hers and not these two little boys. She would take care of them herself if she had to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Next morning began slow. Everyone forgot about school for the day and slept in. Grace got up at her alarm, but didn't dare move, seeing the little cuties lie next to her. They had a rough day yesterday so didn't need today to start this early. She too could use a little extra sleep.

Nanna Flo got up around eleven. She checked up on Brendan and Cheryl, shook them up and got them to get out of bed. She prepared breakfast for them and after that asked them to go check up on their mother.

The two Brady children were in for a shock when they entered their mother's room. _Their_ mum was sleeping with two little boys huddled up beside her. _How do you feel about little twin brothers? _Those words echoed in their ears. Cheryl went in for a closer look. She nudged her mum, waking her up.

Cheryl's mouth opened to say something but her mother shushed her. She carefully withdrew herself from the cozy cuddles of the two munchkins and took her daughters hand and left the room. She sat down with her kids on the stairs and tried to explain.

"Kids, I know it's sudden but you'll have to get used to these two living with us now. They are your little brothers."

"Are they real twins?"

Grace laughed, "Well of course. They look a lot alike, don't they? But I think we are gonna have no problems with telling them apart." Grace thought about how different the two were last night.

"Why is one of them wearing my T-shirt?"

"Oh c'mon Brendan! It doesn't fit you anymore anyways. I don't even know why you still have that."

"It's my favorite shirt!"

Brendan didn't like it. There were tiny blonde things in his mother's bed and one of them was wearing his favorite shirt and they were going to stay in his house. This was not good.

"Does daddy not like them?" Cheryl suddenly asked.

"Why would you say that babe?" Grace wondered how she had guessed.

"Because you both are fighting now and we are living at nan's and _they _are living with us instead of him."

"Now just cause they are here doesn't mean yer Da's not going to. He's gonna accept them. He has to."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The remainder of the day went pretty much uneventful. Grace tried to introduce the twins to her kids but neither pair seemed very friendly. She ignored them. She asked Brendan and Cheryl to call up their friends and catch up with their school work. Nanna Flo took the boys out for some fruit shopping and Grace waited for a call from Sheamus. It didn't come. Not until the weekend.

On Saturday morning, Sheamus finally called. The kids were all still sleeping so Grace went to go talk to him herself. After a long discussion, few arguments and ultimatums, Sheamus finally agreed to keep them. Grace was relieved. Still stating that this didn't change things between herself and Sheamus. They still needed to sort things out. But for now, for the children, they were gonna settle back.

**This is a chronological fic, so we are going to be skipping through years for a bit. I initially didn't think about writing about their childhood but the 'meeting' was sort of important. Also I didn't know how to start. Before I go on, here are a few things to keep in mind:**

***Brendan is 11 years old right now and Cheryl is 9. The twins are 5.**

***Brendan and Cheryl are not half siblings**

***The next chapter will be written 8 years from now where Brendan will be 19, Cheryl 17 and Kevin and Steven 13**

**ENJOY **


	3. The Ugly Truth

"This is the third time this month," said Mr. Dale, the principal of Steven and Kevin's school. "We ourselves feel bad calling you here this often Mrs. Brady,"

"I don't mind coming in for my children. What did he do now?"

"Oh no ma'am, it's not just Kevin this time. Steven was just as much involved,"

"What did _they_ do then?"

"To start off, they switched seats before class and when their teacher came in, they other children laughed leaving her extremely confused,"

"Well that's hardly anything, now Mr. Dale is there a real reason you called me here?"

"Well, with Kevin it's the usual, the shouting, the misbehaving, the pranks… but I really need to speak to you about Steven. We have had this talk before and every time you have convinced me to let him stay. But this year we cannot pass him,"

"Oh Mr. Dale, every year we have the same discussion,"

"No offence ma'am but there are special schools for children like Ste…"

"I know there are but your school has to keep him, that's the rule,"

"But we don't have to pass him,"

"Please Mr. Dale, you know this too well, Steven can't stand to be without his brother. He's the only one he knows, he's the only one he confides in, he…"

"Yes ma'am we have heard it all before. But don't you think that Steven needs to be a little independent,"

"He is. But in school, with the other kids making fun of him and… he can't stand up for himself. Not yet."

"We understand, but we do urge you to help him increase his grades. Kevin is an all-rounder. He is good at sports, his grades are of a passing mark and well, his behavior is negligible due to his performance in sports. But Steven hasn't shown improvement in any field. This time if he doesn't attain a passing grade, then we will not promote him to the next class."

"I understand," Grace said, not giving up but wanting to leave already. She knew that Steven couldn't cope in that school. She wanted to put him somewhere he didn't feel so out of place. And she had put the two of them in such a school, but Kevin showed that he could do better. And she couldn't get in the way of his progress.

Anyways, after they reached home, Grace sent the two boys up to change and freshen up. She gave them lunch and an hour or so later she went to pick Cheryl up. Brendan had moved out so driving everyone around became her responsibility again.

Once all kids were home, fed, and in their beds for an afternoon nap. Grace sat down, took a deep breath and thought about what to do with Steven. He was slow, but he tried really hard. They had got him a tutor and she worked for two hours with him daily. Still, somehow, everything he studied swam out of his mind when he gave a test. They had tried taking an oral test with him, given him loads of extra time and sometimes even shown him the test paper, but he did not perform. She sighed, making all thoughts disappear from her mind. She nearly dozed off when her phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"Ma, its me, Brendan. How are ya?"

"I was about to sleep. What are you doing calling at this hour?"

"Its 4:30 Ma. I wouldn't call that an unearthly hour,"

"Well it's an unearthly hour in this house. Everyone's asleep,"

"Well then I'll get straight down to it: I got a job!"

"Oh Good! So?"

"You could show a little enthusiasm,"

"Yea, well I'm enthusiastic to go back to sleep,"

"Alright. Just wanted to let you know. How's Cheryl and the boys?"

"There're good. Aren't you gonna ask about yer Da?"

"…" Brendan didn't say anything. Grace knew they didn't get along, so why did she have to push?

"Well, he's fine too. And congratulations son, I'm proud of ye,"

"Thanks Ma, listen, I got to go. I'll call you later yea,"

"Yea. Okay, bye,"

"Bye."

Grace didn't understand it. The rift between Brendan and Sheamus. She couldn't remember when it started but it was certainly a long time ago. She couldn't remember a time when they had a normal talk or anything. With Kevin and Steven, Sheamus never really warmed up. Cheryl's always been daddy's girl but he never showed any affection towards his boys.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later in the evening, Grace sat with the boys to help them with their homework, being Friday, Cheryl left to go out with Lynsey. Sheamus would come late today. The tutor cancelled out, so Grace had the boys all to herself. Kevin lazed around for a bit, then super sped on finishing his work, then ran off to watch some telly. Steven struggled with his Math homework. Grace decided to let him have a good long go at it before stepping in to help. She got up to make some coffee. Steven looked up; he struggled to say something but gave up when she was out of the room. Steven didn't speak much. His voice was low and whatever he said was never clearer than a mumble.

Grace returned to see Ste stuck where she left him, concentrating hard on his sums. He had yet to pick up reading properly, so Grace read it for him, again. After his homework was finally over, Grace let him join Kevin and watch some TV. Meanwhile she rechecked his work and corrected the spelling mistakes in his English homework. The doorbell rang, it was still early for Sheamus to come by and Cheryl was sleeping over at Lynseys' place.

Grace got up, opened the door up to a bouquet of flowers. Behind them was Brendan, who entered swiftly, giving a small peck on his mother's cheek. Astonished, then smiling, Grace turned around to see Brendan greet the boys. Kevin jumped over him asking, "What did you get for me?" and Steven hugged him at the same time making Brendan fall back in the sofa.

"We're going out. To celebrate,"

"What? But no ones home Brendan," Kevin stated, "Cheryl is with Lynsey and Sheamus is out getting drunk,"

"Kevin! You will call him Da or Mr. Brady, or anything else. You understand?" Grace was upset how none of the boys, Brendan included, didn't get along with their father, "and he's out with his mates…"

"Let him be Ma," Brendan cut her off. He didn't need his evening to be spoiled with the mention of that man. It was because he knew Sheamus wouldn't be here tonight that he decided to come in the first place. "C'mon you guys, get ready fast, we'll eat out, Ma yer choice and then icecream,"

"Absolutely not, I don't want these boys getting sick in the weekend. Plus yer Da and I plan on going outdoors tomorrow, fishing or something. You should come," Grace hoped to get them all together for once.

"No I thought I'd take the boys someplace. What do yez say?" Brendan asked his little brothers.

"Yes!" Kevin said loud enough for the two of them.

Grace gave in, she knew Sheamus wouldn't keep to his word and the boys deserved to have a fun weekend. They hadn't gone anywhere nice since Brendan left.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After food, Brendan drove everyone home. Grace went upstairs to pack a bag for the boys. Sheamus was home, passed out drunk on the couch. Grace was glad the boys were leaving. She gave their backpacks to Brendan, giving him some instructions about Steven's medication and what food not to give Kevin. Brendan nodded, kissed her on the fore head and drove off.

"Grace stood outside the house, watched the car disappear. She felt alone. A tear streamed down her cheek, she missed them already. She wished she had gone with them.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Next morning started slow for Sheamus, who was still asleep. Grace had gotten up early to make breakfast but realized there was no one there to make it for. The door bell rang, making Sheamus shift in his sleep. Grace opened to receive a parcel. Grace took it up to her room, inside she found a videotape that revealed some gruesome details about her husband. Horrified, she shut the tape. Thinking over what the tape revealed, specially the part that said, "Ask you son,"

Panic struck over Grace as she reached a sudden realization: what Sheamus had done to that man in the tape, to her son. Why Brendan chose to live away from his father. Grace felt sick. There was only one person to talk to about this, and she needed some answers now.

**Sorry for taking so long. The next chapter should be out soon, and I promise it will be way more interesting. Chapter 4:Loss of a character, and rated M for something. Enjoy**


	4. Revelations: Part 1

Grace drove to Brendan's, the boys were still sleeping and Brendan was preparing breakfast when the bell rang. Brendan opened to a ghost faced Grace. He let her in, made her some tea and got into the most uncomfortable conversation he could ever imagine having with his mother. All Brendan had to do for her was to confirm what she saw. Brendan simply nodded, and Grace felt compelled to ask, "What about you? Did he ever…," She couldn't complete.

Brendan shifted closer to her, held her hands, they were cold and shaky, "I wanted to tell you… so many times… you always believed in him so much… no matter what he did… I, I didn't want to ruin…" Brendan felt a catch in his throat.

"So you let me, our Cheryl live with him… that monster…," Grace was crying now, "you coulda..ye,…" Grace sighed heavily, unsure of what to say. He was the victim and she was blaming him. She felt like the worst mother for not knowing. She felt horrible that she couldn't protect her own son.

They sat down in silence for what seemed like forever. Somehow they wished that time would sweep away the day's revelations, and they wouldn't need to face Sheamus and nobody would just be so scarred.

Grace spent most of the rest of the day at Brendan's. She got the boys up and ready and after breakfast, she sat down and watched mindless cartoons with them. Brendan cancelled their plan for the day with Walker and Pete, and then just hung around the house wondering what was going to happen next. It took his mum long enough to find out, too long. And he didn't even know how she knew.

After a while, when Kevin realized they weren't going anywhere as long as their mum was here, he asked, "What are you doing here, Mama?" Grace looked at him; a look of concern took over her, followed by a tear-stricken face. She hugged him suddenly, pulling Steven in as well. She was just hoping the at least these two were untainted by Sheamus' dirty actions. She couldn't protect Brendan, but she needed to protect them. She needed to protect all of them. She suddenly remembered Cheryl.

* * *

Giving not more than a glance to Brendan, she grabbed her bag and coat and left, saying she was going to pick Cheryl. By the time she reached Lynsey's place, Cheryl had already left. So she drove to their house. With shaking and rushed movements, she managed to open the door, only to enter an empty house. She called out Cheryl's name, when nobody answered, she called her on her cell Cheryl picked up, all cheerful, "Hiya Ma, daddy just took me out at our favorite diner. He says you weren't home. You were at Brendan's weren't ya?... Ma?"

Grace could no longer process a word, she dropped the phone. Her eyes fell upon the couch; a memory long forgotten appeared in her head. She saw Brendan, nine years of age, so young, so playful. He was playing with a toy truck nana Flo had bought him. She then saw Sheamus coming, a little drunk maybe a lot, Cheryl in his arms. He put her on the sofa, sat up close next to Brendan, "How's yer back boy?" he asked with an evil grin. She saw Brendan turn around, his eyes searching for his Ma, but never finding her. His Ma is too busy, too busy doing… doing something insignificant! She should be paying attention to her son. She should notice the pain and confusion in his eyes. She should understand the subtle horrifying secret behind the words that came from that man's mouth! She should have seen how her Brendan changed from a happy playful kid, to a torn, troubled young man. All she saw was a troublesome kid, who hated his father, for reasons she didn't understand, or didn't want to understand. How could she not see?

But not anymore, she was determined to make it right now. She left the house filled with her son's haunted memories. She was leaving for good. They didn't need that man. To turn him to the cops, that was a decision Brendan had to make. She went up to her room, grabbed the tape. This was evidence for her husband's unimaginable actions. She would turn on him instantly if that's what Brendan wanted. She would do anything for him right now. She just wished Cheryl was alright because right now, she needed to be with her son.

* * *

Grace drove, aimlessly, wondering how to go about all of it. Her eyes fell upon the tape. Part of her wanted to destroy it, because that part of her was so thoroughly ashamed. But part of her was strong. If Sheamus had taken unholy advantage of some young boy, then he needed to be locked up. If he had done anything of sorts to her son, he deserved to rot in prison, to rot in hell!

In her frustration Grace drove at a speed she would never go at. Her face kept turning towards the tape. Her head filling up with images she witnessed. Her mind going in all directions that she didn't see the red light at a truck road. A big blue truck headed her way, crashed into her, leaving her with no more thoughts of anyone or anything, her mind going just blank.

* * *

Grace woke up to flashing lights, she was moving, floating, not sure mid-air or on something solid. She fell back into unconsciousness. She woke up, a doctor staring at her, examining her, asking her something but all she could say was, "Brendan… Bren..," her eyes rolled back in her head.

Brendan sat beside his mum. The day had gone from bad to worse. To save any further mishap, he had not yet told the boys about their mum's accident. The doctors had given up, said she had little time. She had asked for him, so he was here. He'd rather the boys remember their mum the last time as hugging them so tightly than lying on this hospital bed, helpless. Tears fell from Brendan's eyes.

Grace's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her son. She reached for his hand. Brendan noticed and immediately responded by holding her hand. He looked up, as if about to call for someone, but she tugged at his hand, pulling him closer. She whispered in his ears, half crying, stating this was it for her. Saying she was leaving him with a huge responsibility. Saying she was sorry for not being there for him, then just saying sorry. She began fading, Brendan's voice hitched with his mum's every last breath. He held on and just cried for dear life. Nothing could change now. Everything had changed now. His mum was gone now.


End file.
